monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Gooji (Anime)
This is about the anime character. For the monster itself, see Gooji. Gooji (at one point called Zilla Kong on the show's English-dubbed monster rap, derived from his Japanese name, "Gujikōn" グジコーン) is the titanic leader of the Zilla troops in the anime series and the strongest soldier under . Design Gooji is a whale with generic earth mammal paws instead of fins. His legs are probably monkey-like as Zillas 'legs are, but unlike them his arms are bear-like. All of these earth mammal traits can be inspired also by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pakicetus ''Pakicetus], the ancestors of whales which lived on the ground, suggesting this creature is a not fully evolved whale. He has traits from different kind of whales: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_whale#Feeding Blue Whale] for having baleen teeth instead of regular teeth and the giant size, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sperm_whale Sperm Whale] for the large head and the aggressive behaviour and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narwhal Narwhal] for the horn on his head and the body colours. He is several times the size of a normal '''Zilla, making him one of the largest monsters on record. Approximating his size, he should be more than 30 meters (98 ft) in height-lenght and with more than 100 tonne of weight. Personality As a baddie, Gooji is evil and violent and as Captain Horn says he often easily sinks lot of ships with or without the aid of his Zillas. However, he is really more bad and also more intelligent than them. Zillas have lot of fear of Gooji and worship him as a god, considering him their king. Gooji gives respect to his Zilla soldiers but he punishes them also with death if they are coward and retreat while attacking an enemy. He is strong and fights until the end, if he is in point of death he tries to take the enemy with him with all final struggle. For unknown reasons, he has a strong rivarly with Captain Horn since lot of time. Combat Skills Due to his gargantuan size, Gooji can use his entire body to slam ships and enemies with the really heavy weight. His whale body and tail guarantee him the swimming, being versatile both in sea and earth as Zillas. His arms are really powerful and his hands are so huge that just one is really bigger than the huge Golem, so they can wreck everything and suffocate enemies in their grip. His mouth is really huge as his throath, so Gooji can also swallow lot of enemies. His horn keeps his power alive, and if he loses it he is totally unable to fight again and will die soon. He can use his horn to drill enemies with it, but it uses it rarely for the previous reasons. Season 1 Gali ordered a Zilla '''of the '''Gooji pod to inform his master of the arrival of the Searchers, which they were trying to cross from continent to continent on The Jolly Roger'' with the '''Captain Horn'. That Zilla approached to the sunken temple where Gooji lived, giving the information to his master and the entire pod. For some reasons Gooji and Horn have had bad blood between them for a long time, so when the giant whale learns of his arrival with also the Searchers he has two valid reasons to attack the ship. So, the general of Zillas '''offered himself as volunteer to attack and sink Horn's ship with the rest of troop and without the intervention of '''Gooji. The giant whale accepted, but.one moment after sending his troop to attack he said it was excited to fight Captain Horn and beat him once for all, and he left the sunken temple to approach the ship after his Zilla troops. Zillas attacked the ship using their heavy size and hitting it with the strong head and the long tail, but the Searchers and the ship crew countered their attack with cannons. Lot of Zillas started to retreat after receiving the cannonball hits, and even if their general tried to convince them to don't leave and continue to attack he remained alone and was forced to retreat too. During their retreat they surprisingly met Gooji, who executed their general hitting him with the enormous tail and making him slam on a rock as a punishment of their failure and retreat. Gooji, after the failure of his troop, totally decided to attack the ship to himself. While the Searchers were happy for the retreat of Zillas, Captain Horn perceveid with his horn magical powers the approaching of the giant sea beast and told it to the entire crew. Gooji reached the ship and revealed himself to the ship crew. the Searchers had never seen this giant whale before and were really impressed and scaried by his really gargantuan size, bigger than the entire ship and than every other monster they met before. Also the gigantic Golem was really small if compared to Gooji, as only an hands of the whale was big like his entire body. Horn ordered the entire crew to attack with cannons as they did to Zillas, and Gooji was totally unaffected by these attacks and managed to approach the ship and hit it with his enormous body and damaging it a lot. Gooji soon caught Holly with one of his enormous hands and tried to crush her. Every trying to saving her was initially useless, and the giant whale tried also to take the rest of Searchers with the other hand. Golem blocked it and Tiger freed Holly from the grip using his bolt attack to the horn of the giant whale. Then Golem knocked out Gooji, and the crew of Horn managed to tie him to the back of the ship and to transport him near a large whirlpool in the middle of the ocean with the purpose of flinging him inside of it. Gooji, knowing he had no chance to escape the whirlpool, tried to take the ship with him and to swallow the Searchers. Golem blocked his mouth and gave one more hit to Gooji '''destroying his horn. The giant whale lost all of his power without it and totally fell in the whirlpool, where he probably have died. Trivia * '''Gooji is one of the biggest monsters of the entire saga, both for the lenght/height and size. . * The rivarly between Gooji and Captain Horn is probably inspired by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moby-Dick Moby Dick],'' a famous romance where a pirate called Ahab is the rival of a giant whale called Moby Dick and hunts him since years. * Instead, his being capable of swallowing also big preys like humans could be a little reference to ''Pinocchio ''(especially its Disney version), where the main antagonist is a gargantuan whale which swallows the protagonist and his father, as whales in nature can't swallow big creatures due to their tight throaths. * Curiosly, '''Gooji' and Captain Horn have both a single horn on the head and similar colours-body pattern. This can partially explain the reason of their rivarly.. * In the English and the European dubs he is called "Zilla Kong" by Captain Horn and the Searchers, probably for a translation error. * He is the strongest monster which works for Gali. Despite being defeated in only one episode, he fought alone against the Searchers and the '''Captain Horn crew '''and lost only for their strategical teamwork after doing lot of troubles. It's also unknown if he really died after falling in the whirlpool. Gallery Gooji Anime.png Gooji.jpg Gooji worshipped.jpg Gooji full appearance.jpg Gooji swallowing the crew.jpg Gooji attacking.jpg Category:Anime Characters Category:Baddies